


Missed You

by Driverpicksthemusic67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester Fluff, Supernatural x Marvel crossover, marvel divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driverpicksthemusic67/pseuds/Driverpicksthemusic67
Summary: For details on Gin (aka Pepper Potts in the version of Supernatural) please visit my blog, dontcallmepepper.tumblr.com ! But here is enough fluff to make your stomachs turn! Enjoy~





	

Gin was wrapped up in a very soft, and very warm throw on the couch, waiting for Sam to get back. She was spacing out with heavy eyes glued to the TV, catching up on Orange is the New Black—and it looked like she’d have to watch this episode over again anyway. There were blocks of time missing and she didn’t quite soak it all in. She heard the front door open, then close and the sound of someone pulling their boots off at the door. “That you, Sam?” She called out but didn’t emerge from her warm spot under the blanket. She listened for an answer, but only got his familiar footsteps, padding across the hardwood floor and headed her way. Seeing Sam’s tall shadow, hunched over, his knuckles nearly dragging on the floor, she smiled a little. “Sam? You okay?” She chuckled seeing him coming closer and closer, without putting a pause in his step or slowing down. He was harrumph-ing right towards her, and Gin had to brace herself for impact. 

“Oompf!” She grunted at the heavy weight of Sam Winchester on top of her smaller frame. He didn’t just crawl on top of her, he practically threw all of his dead weight onto her, making her couch creak. “Sam—“ 

“Hmmpf” Sam rolled off her but pinned himself between her and the back of the couch, moving his arm and leg around her to hold him against his body so she wouldn’t get pushed off of the couch. 

Gin shifted under him, so she was comfortable and pulled an arm out of her cocoon to move behind him, her hand moving up to the back of his head, as he buried his face against her neck. “Hi to you too” She chuckled and began to play with the ends of his hair softly. The man seemed to just start to purr at that. 

“M’exhausted.” Sam muttered and let out a big sigh, that made his shoulders fall even more, like he had been holding that breath all day. 

“Sounds like it.” She smiled and brushed her fingers over his scalp now, to relax him even more, and Sam let out a pleased noise at her action. “Don’t you wanna go up to bed?” She asked and rested her cheek against the top of his head. 

“Don’t wanna move.” He replied softly, so soft that if his lips weren't moving against her neck, she wouldn’t have any idea what he said to her. “Didn’t you watch this episode last night?” 

“I fell asleep.” She chuckled softly. “I’m gonna have to re-watch it tomorrow when I’m more awake.” She added and rolled her eyes. 

“Piper’s pissing me off, I don't know about you.” 

“Yeah I can’t really stand her.” Gin replied, “She’s really milkin’ this shit. Plus I can’t stand her fucking over Alex again.” 

Sam only huffed in agreement and fell silent again for a little bit, the episode playing in the background became just ambient noise. “I missed you.” He breathed, and two large arms began to push around her, one coming up from underneath her, and the other tightened around her waist, hot lips pressed against her throat. 

“I missed you, too” Gin replied and closed her eyes, feeling like she could just fall asleep that second with the relief that it brought. But her mind was fighting it, with Sam right there—she didn't want to miss a thing. Even if he was only going to sleep.

Sam reached out then, and blindly found the remote on the coffee table, turning the TV off so that the room fell dark and silent. 

“Hey—I was watchin’ that” She giggled softly and he slid the remote away on the table so it was out of reach. 

“Liar.” He muttered and shifted so the bridge of his nose was pressed against her temple. Sam’s entire body relaxed against her and his hold around her relaxed. When his breaths evened out, Gin knew that he had fallen asleep, and eventually he started to snore softly against her ear. But by that time, Gin was so far gone into sleep that she didn’t even stir.


End file.
